


The King's Lion

by RavenCall70



Series: Tales from Skyhold [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Alistair attends a banquet at Skyhold and strikes up a friendly conversation with Cullen





	The King's Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/gifts).



"King Alistair."  
  
"Commander Cullen wasn't it?" Alistair asked, smiling at the hesitant look Cullen was giving him.  
  
"Yes, Your Grace." Cullen nodded nervously. He'd admired King Alistair from afar for many years, but never imagined speaking to him in person, and certainly not in such a casual setting. He was an attractive man and he knew from several sources that the King had never taken a wife.  
  
"You seem awfully familiar." Alistair continued, oblivious to the Commander's discomfort. "Oh! That's right! I remember now. You were that Templar we found in that magical prison at Kinloch Hold. Nasty business that." He continued. "You've come a long way since then. Siding with the mages, leaving the Templars, joining the Inquisition..."  
  
Cullen felt his face flushing pink and wished he could ask the king to stop talking. He cleared his throat to get the other man's attention, a thrill of something like interest shooting through him as Alistair met his eyes. "I... pardon me Your Grace. But we? When were you at Kinloch Hold?"  
  
"Pardon my manners Commander. I was there during the blight with the Hero of Ferelden."  
  
"That was... you?" Cullen had several unpleasant memories of the time he'd spent in the magical prison the mages had put him in. It wasn't until months later that he even remembered meeting the Hero, but he could easily recall Alistair's voice. It hadn't occurred to him until now that Alistair was the same person. "I... forgive me, I hadn't realized..."  
  
Alistair's eyes widened, breaking into a pleased smile. "You remember me? Wow! It's been a long time since that happened to me."  
  
Cullen blushed further, suddenly very interested in the gloves he was wearing. "I remember your kindness after the Hero rescued the mages Your Majesty. Your words helped me when things became... difficult later."  
  
"Oh! Well uh... I'm glad I could help then. That's great." He gushed, smiling brightly.  
  
"You did." Cullen nodded, suddenly wishing he hadn't said anything.   
  
"You know I'm not very into this whole mass celebration business." Alistair continued, subtly changing the subject. "Never been very fond of crowds. Would it be too forward to ask if you'd like to join me in the garden? I could use a bit of a breather from the nobles. Besides, they're not here for me, it's the Inquisitor they want to see."  
  
"You really shouldn't go alone anyways Your Grace." Cullen murmured, realizing at the same moment that he'd just volunteered himself to escort the king to the garden.  
  
Alistair groaned. "Oh not you too? I'm not a child. Nor am I completely helpless. I fought darkspawn, demons and the undead for Maker's sake!"  
  
Cullen chuckled under his breath. "My apologies Your Worship. It's unfortunate many forget that, but it makes it no less important for you to have an escort."  
  
"Right... you're right. So, will you escort me to the garden then?" Alistair huffed, a flush in his cheeks which Cullen assumed was a sign of the king's frustration.   
  
"I will." He nodded. "Give me a moment to let the Inquisitor know where we're going and I'll meet you at the door."  
  
Alistair nodded, some of the tension in his shoulders easing. "Thank you Commander."  
  
***  
  
"Inquisitor?" Cullen said quietly as Trevelyan paused in his conversation with Dorian.   
  
Hazel green eyes met his, a question in them as the Inquisitor turned to face him. "Yes Cullen? Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us?"  
  
Cullen blushed under Dorian's amused smirk, casting his gaze away. "I was speaking with King Alistair Inquisitor."  
  
"Oh! Is he enjoying himself then?"  
  
"He's asked me to escort him to the gardens. I... wanted to let you know where I'm going... In case anyone wonders where I am."  
  
"Why Cullen," Dorian drawled, sipping from his wine glass. "I had no idea..."  
  
Cullen frowned, opening his mouth to protest when Trevelyan interrupted. "Dorian, leave the poor man alone. He's just doing his duty as Commander of the Inquisition forces. Isn't that right Cullen?" He said, giving Cullen a wink,  making him blush deepen.  
  
"I... yes, Inquisitor. Exactly."  
  
"Well don't keep the king waiting. If anyone asks I'll just tell them you're... indisposed." He smirked, making Dorian chuckle into his wine glass.  
  
"You're both horrible." Cullen muttered, stalking away from their table.  
  
"You're worse than I am amatus." He heard Dorian chide the Inquisitor. "He's not going to forget that you know."  
  
Trevelyan's reply was lost to him as he neared the king, though he couldn't stop himself from thinking other things following Dorian's and the Inquisitor's suggestive teasing. Alistair smiled at him as he approached, frowning at the guard blocking the passage to the garden. "Thank goodness you've returned. This guard here refuses to let me pass without the Commander's express permission."  
  
Cullen nodded at the recruit who looked for all the world like a cornered animal. "Sir!" He stammered. "I..."  
  
Cullen held up a hand. "At ease soldier. King Alistair and I are going to spend some time in the garden. The party is still on, so your orders to keep everyone here stands until Seeker Cassandra or the Inquisitor tell you otherwise."  
  
"Ye.. yessir!" The guard saluted, stepping aside to let them pass.  
  
"After you, Your Grace." Cullen said, letting Alistair precede him through the passageway. "As you were soldier."  
  
***  
  
Alistair walked into the garden until he was standing beside the abandoned well. He stopped, breathing deeply as he craned his neck back to stare up into the starlit sky. "The air here is so refreshing." He mused, catching Cullen's eye. "Amazing that this place was available right when you needed it. And this garden...so peaceful. I would have loved to have a quiet retreat like this during my first year as king."  
  
"The palace in Denerim doesn't have a garden?"  
  
Alistair frowned. "Only the one provided by the Chantry, and I don't have many fond memories of that place."   
  
"That's... unfortunate." Cullen mused. "I myself found a lot of comfort in the Chantry at Honnleath."  
  
"You were in Honnleath?" Alistair asked, frowning at him.  
  
"It's where I first received my Templar training Your Grace."  
  
"Please stop calling me that. It's just the two of us here, call me Alistair."  
  
Cullen's eyes widened at that. He'd heard the king was down to earth but not quite so informal. "I.. yes, of course, your worship. I mean, Alistair. And please, call me Cullen."  
  
"Very well Cullen. So, Honnleath. If you were there, you must have known about the golem standing in the square."  
  
Cullen nodded, though he couldn't imagine why Alistair would mention that now. "I did. It stood there for as long as I can remember. People used to feed the pigeons there. They seemed to enjoy perching on it, waiting for someone to feed them."  
  
Alistair laughed. "That explains why Shale disliked them so much. Would it surprise you to know that the Hero brought it back to life? Turns out it was the only female dwarf to volunteer to become a golem."  
  
"That's... unbelievable." Cullen replied, unsure what else to say. "You seem to have had a lot of adventures at the Hero's side."  
  
"Not so many as all that really. But I'm sure you don't want to listen to me go on about my past glory days."  
  
"I enjoy listening to you talk." Cullen blurted before he could stop himself.  
  
"Really? You sounded just like the Hero just then. He said something similar to me in camp one night. Wish I'd known then what he was really offering me. Too late now though."  
  
"Um..." Cullen frowned at him, completely lost. "May I ask what he was offering?"  
  
This time it was Alistair who blushed and looked away. "Did I say that out loud? Maker... inside voice Alistair, inside voice." He muttered, turning back to face him. "Right, well it's like this, he took up with an assassin a few weeks after that night. A... _male_ assassin that is." He added, his voice dropping to a hushed whisper.  
  
"Took up?" Cullen repeated, his eyes going wide with understanding a moment later. "Oh! You mean, he slept with him."   
  
"Shhh!" Alistair hissed, his cheeks now beet red as he looked around the garden, checking to make sure they were still alone. "Not so loud!"  
  
"I assure you Your Highness... sorry, Alistair. We are quite alone here. Anyone not inside with the Inquisitor is down at the tavern with the rest of Skyhold celebrating."  
  
"Oh well. That's good then isn't it?" Alistair replied, shifting uncomfortably where he stood. "So um, I guess you don't find that shocking then?"  
  
Cullen blinked at him, unsure what Alistair was referring to. "You mean being with a man or...?" He began, cutting himself off as realization dawned.   
  
Alistair flushed further. "You know what? Never mind. It's not important, just making idle conversation. Nothing to see here." He said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"On the contrary," Cullen continued, dropping his tone to something more suggestive. "I think it's quite attractive, Your Majesty. I myself haven't had the pleasure for some time. I imagine it must be more difficult for you as a man in your position."  
  
"More difficult?" Alistair frowned before his eyes went wide with understanding. "Oh! You mean... right, well to be honest I've never really... that is to say um... Maker, how did we get to talking about this again?"  
  
Cullen smiled at the King, pleased when some of Alistair's tension seemed to lessen on seeing it. "If it's not being too forward, my quarters aren't far from here. I have some brandy there if you'd care to join me for a drink?"  
  
"I... yes, I think I would like that. After you, Ser Cullen."  
  
***  
  
They took the stairs from the garden up to the battlements to Cullen's quarters. When they arrived, Cullen crossed the room to the opposite door to let the guard on the other side know he had returned and that he was not to be disturbed. He repeated the action on the third door leading to the castle before locking all of them and turning back to Alistair.  
  
The King was busy checking out the books in Cullen's bookcase, smirking when he recognized one. "You've read Hard in Hightown?" He smiled, looking at him.  
  
Cullen blushed, removing his coat and sword belt before moving to a side table which held bottles of both brandy and whiskey. "I had to read it. Some of the new recruits were getting into fights, arguing about who Donnic was. I didn't know the story, so I wasn't having much luck putting a stop to them until I did."  
  
"You've had some interesting homework then." Alistair chuckled. "Much more interesting than socializing with Orlesians and eating their stinky cheeses. Maker, I sometimes wish Cailan had dealt with the Orlesian peace talks before the blight happened. I have no patience or skill for The Game."  
  
Cullen smiled, moving to his side and passing him a glass of brandy. "You and me both. Going to the Winter Palace with the Inquisitor was a nightmare. I had a headache less than two hours after we arrived."  
  
Alistair sipped quietly, his eyes thoughtful. "I had heard something about that. I hope this isn't too forward, but is it true you gave up lyrium?"  
  
Cullen nodded, his eyes grave. "It's true. It hasn't been easy and I may not have succeeded without the support I received from both the Inquisitor and Dorian."  
  
"That's the mage from Tevinter right?"  
  
"Yes. He's been quite helpful in checking on me. I can count on him to remind me when I'm pushing myself too hard. I wasn't an easy patient at first, tossed him out of my quarters a few more times than anyone should have to put up with. But he's never held it against me."  
  
"Sounds like a special friend to have." Alistair murmured.  
  
"It's been a pleasant surprise. Especially since I wasn't thrilled with his joining the Inquisition. Treated him pretty badly at first, but after Redcliff and Haven and the thousand other things he's done for us, I apologized. He took it, but he also got his revenge by beating me at Wicked Grace. I lost my clothes to him on more than one occasion."  
  
Alistair smiled and moved to the sofa by the small fireplace. "The Hero was like that with me. He stayed on in Denerim for a while after my coronation, helped me in ways I can never repay."  
  
Cullen joined him on the sofa, the seat almost too small to fit both of them. His pulse jumped as their thighs touched, forced together by the cramped seating. He looked up to see Alistair staring at him, a heated look in his eyes and he swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
"Do you know where he is now?" He asked, clearing his throat as a flush worked it's way up his neck, breaking eye contact.  
  
"Maybe Antiva with Zevran? I haven't heard from him since Leliana tracked him down and he sent letters back. I know he was looking for a cure for the taint. Teagan said a crow arrived two days after I left for Skyhold, but it's sealed so if it's from him I won't know till I return."  
  
"Is it hard having that be part of your life?" Cullen asked quietly.  
  
"It wasn't at first. But the past few years, I've prayed for a cure which surprised me since I never really believed in the Chantry. But there are many things I still want to experience, the thought of not having the time..." Alistair trailed off.  
"Forgive me, but is that why you stopped taking lyrium? Your own mortality?"  
  
"Somewhat." Cullen nodded. "I've seen what happens to Templars when they age, but it's what happened to Meredith that decided me."  
  
Alistair set his brandy glass aside, his palms damp with nervousness. He wanted to kiss Cullen, but he knew the Commander would never cross that line with him, the king of Ferelden. He turned back to see Cullen staring down at his glass, his eyes distant.  
  
"I um... if I've read this wrong, I apologize... but... may I kiss you?" Alistair stammered, his breath catching when Cullen's eyes met his, his pupils wide, his tongue nervously wetting dry lips.  
  
"I..." Cullen started, as Alistair leaned close. "That is..." He murmured, his cheeks flushing pink.   
  
Alistair smiled, his hand tilting Cullen's chin up as he kissed him. Cullen tensed at his side, though his lips parted as he relaxed beneath Alistair's kiss, his hand settling on the King's hip and gently tugging him closer. Cullen moaned, intensifying the kiss as he slid his tongue over Alistair's bottom lip, making the king sigh against him.  
  
Cullen pulled, his eyes focusing on Alistair whose pupils were shot wide with desire, his face flushed. "That was... wonderful." He whispered.  
  
Alistair blinked and tried to shift back but Cullen held him close, keeping him pressed to his side. "Oh! Um, yes, yes it was." He stammered.  
  
"Would you like to take this upstairs?" Cullen asked, pressing a kiss to Alistair's neck.  
  
The King made a nervous choking sound. "Um... yes? I suppose, I mean... that would be nice? I've never..." Alistair shook himself. "Maker's breath, I'm making a mess of this."  
  
Cullen got to his feet, his hand firm in Alistair's as he drew him up from the sofa. "You're doing fine Your Majesty." Cullen sighed against his neck. "We'll take this slow."  
  
"Right. Good." Alistair nodded. "After you then, um and please don't call me Your Majesty again. I'm nervous enough without that reminder."  
  
***  
  
Once they'd made it up the ladder, Cullen lit a small torch and a candle to dispel the gloom. He turned to watch Alistair take in the room, a small crease between his brows.   
  
"This is cosier than I expected." He said, meeting his eyes. "Is that part of the ceiling new?"  
  
Cullen chuckled, one had undoing the buttons of his jacket before shrugging it off and laying it aside on a chair. "Yes. There was a massive hole there. When the Inquisitor saw it, he wouldn't let me stay in here until it was fully repaired."  
  
"You mean you slept here with a hole in your roof until then?"  
  
"I did." Cullen nodded, crossing to where Alistair stood. The King swallowed hard at the heat in Cullen's eyes. His arms hung loosely at his sides as Cullen undid the buttons holding Alistair's formal jacket in place, his pulse speeding as the last button popped open and it fell to the floor.  
  
"Cullen...  I..."  
  
"Hush." He whispered, tugging him close to kiss him. "I know. But you want this right?"  
  
Alistair nodded, his eyes wide as he bit his lip nervously.   
  
Cullen hummed under his breath with a smile and undid the laces holding Alistair's breeches in place. They slid down past his hips to pool at his feet, Cullen going to his knees and slipping the king's boots off to free him from his clothes.  
  
Alistair's heart thumped in his chest as Cullen hooked his fingers in his smalls, sliding them down past his hips, exposing his erection to the air. "You're beautiful my king." Cullen sighed, his breath ghosting over Alistair's thighs and making him shiver.  
  
"Um... thank you." He said, his eyes fixed on Cullen's lips as his tongue slipped out to moisten them. He was about to speak again when Cullen's hot wet mouth closed over his length, making his legs tremble.   
  
"Oh Maker!" The room spun and he threaded one hand in Cullen's hair, the other went to Cullen's shoulder to steady himself as Cullen expertly worked his mouth and tongue down his shaft. He made a strangled sound when the muscles in his lower abdomen tightened in response, his hand fisting in Cullen's hair as his hips thrust forward in desperation. "Co...Commander!"  
  
Cullen's mouth slipped off him with a wet pop and Alistair looked down into intense blue eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. Cullen slid his hands up Alistair's sides as he got to his feet and kissed him lazily, his tongue sending shivers down Alistair's spine as he swiped it over his lips, tasting him. "Come over to the bed with me my king." Cullen wgisoered huskily.  
  
"You're overdressed." He protested as Cullen guided him backwards to the bed. Cullen smiled and hooked his thumbs in his breeches, drawing his smalls with them as he stepped free of his clothes, his hard length bobbing and flushed in the candlelight. "Maker's breath, you're... gorgeous." He breathed as Cullen loomed over him, crawling up the bed to straddle his waist.  
  
His lips parted as Cullen bent closer to kiss him, pressing their erections together. "What do you want my king?" Cullen asked, trailing kisses along his jawlime and down his neck to suck a nipple into his mouth.   
  
Alistair's breath caught, his pulse speeding as his world narrowed to the feel of Cullen's mouth on him, his calloused palms gliding over sensitive skin. One hand carressed his side while the other slid between them to stroke their lengths together.  
  
"Um..." Alistair began, his thoughts scattering as Cullen continued sliding against him.  
  
"Do you want me inside you?" Cullen asked, continuing to kiss his way down Alistair's body.   
  
"Yes..  yes please Cullen." He cried, desperate to get the words out. "Please... I want to feel you filling me."  
  
Cullen hummed in approval and reached for the drawer in his bedside table. He came away with a small pot of oil, coating two fingers liberally before setting it aside. Their eyes met as he pressed slick fingers to Alistair's entrance, teasing and circling his tight hole. Alistair whimpered, his body trembling as he forced himself to relax, Cullen's voice murmuring soothing words of encouragement as he pressed his fingers inside.  
  
"Andraste bless me..." Alistair moaned as Cullen brushed over his prostate, making his cock twitch. "Please Cullen..."  
  
Cullen removed his fingers and slicked his length with more oil. He moved closer, pulling Alistair's thighs over his and touched the head of his cock to his entrance. Their eyes met as Cullen pressed closer, a question in his eyes. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes... yes please Cullen."  
  
"I'll take it slow. You'll let me know if you need me to stop?"  
  
Alistair nodded, beads of sweat on his upper lip, his pulse jumping in a mix of anticipation and arousal. "I will."  
  
Pleased with his response, Cullen surged forward slowly, breaching Alistair's hole and burying himself in his heat by inches. Alistair groaned, his body lost to sensation as Cullen's length filled him, stretching him wide and making the heady need pooling in his groin intensify.  
  
Sweat broke out on Cullen's brow, the feeling of the king's body pressing tight against his hard length, making his heart this in his chest. Fully sheathed inside him, he froze, waiting for the feeling of urgency to pass before sliding back out. Alistair moaned, his legs wrapping around Cullen's waist, tugging him deeper, encouraging him to move faster. "Cullen... Maker you feel wonderful... I need more..." He gasped, his hands settling on Cullen's chest, carresing his nippiles in lazy circles, sending shivers over his soon.  
  
Cullen groaned at Alistair's response, the look on the king's face nearly undoing him. He pressed their bodies together, leaning down at Alistair's insistence to capture his mouth in a hungry kiss. Their tongues slid against each other as Cullen began thrusting. Slowly at first, then faster as Alistair's hips lifted to meet Cullen's movements.  
  
They broke the kiss as Cullen thrust inside the king, faster and harder until they were nith gasping the other's name, their muscles tightening as the pleasure built between them. "Come for me Alistair..." Cullen gasped between thrusts, his control slipping.  
  
"Maker! Cullen!" Alistair cried, his body tensing, legs tightening around Cullen's waist, his body clamping down on Cullen's length as he came with a shout.   
  
Streams of fluid painted the King's chest, the sight if it sending Cullen over the edge as he filled his lover with his seed. His vision went white, muscles trembling as he shuddered inside Alistair's body before collapsing to the bed at his side. Moments passed, the only sound that of laboured breathing as they waited for reality to reassert itself.   
  
Cullen recovered first. Cracking open an eye, his breath caught, things tightening in his chest as Alistair smiled at him, a look of tender bliss in his eyes. "Maker, that was... indescribably wonderful." Alistair whispered, turning on his side to face him.  
  
"It was." Cullen agreed with a shy smile.  
  
"Is it always like that?"  
  
Cullen chuckled, brushing a lock of hair away from Alistair's eyes. "Not really. That was unlike any experience I've had before. It was... very unique."  
  
"That's good then?" Alistair asked, biting his lower lip.  
  
Cullem leaned close to capture his mouth in a gentle kiss. "Better than good." He whispered against his lips.  
  
"Mmm." Alistair grinned as Cullen laid his head on his chest. "Do you think you might want to do it again sometime?"  
  
Cullen chuckled under his breath. "I would. Very much."  
  
"Oh. Well good. Excellent."  
  
"You aren't thinking about doing it again now are you?" Cullen asked, his voice hesitant. "Because I need time to recover."  
  
"Oh Maker no! Of course not." Alistair stammered. "Perhaps in the morning though?" He added, his voice hopeful.  
  
Cullen smiled, kissing him again. "I would like that my king, but we should sleep now."  
  
"Oh! Yes, of course." Alistair nodded, one arm holding Cullen close as his eyes drifted closed. "Um.. one more thing... thank you for being my first experience with a man."  
  
"It was my pleasure Alistair. Thank you for trusting me with this. "  
  
"Aww... oh, you're going to make me all flustered, but you're welcome. I can't imagine it being anyone else. Goodnight Cullen." Alistair yawned.  
  
"Sweet dreams my king."

  
  
_*fin_   
  



End file.
